1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to apparatus and methods used in the packaging industry. The present invention provides particular benefits in high speed and continuous motion cartoners. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus used to select and divide a bulk flow of containers into properly configured groups for loading into cartons.
2. Background Information
Continuous motion cartoning machines typically receive a flood of containers and present a bulk flow of these containers to an article group selection and transportation mechanism. One type of article group selection and transportation mechanism includes a series of selector flights mounted to a rotary conveyance member at predetermined intervals. The flights intersect and divide the bulk flow of containers into properly configured groups by selecting or raking the leading containers from the bulk flow, forming groups in between adjacent flights, and guiding the containers as they are transported along with and to the side of a synchronized stream of cartons traveling on a carton transportation mechanism. Each configured group is cross-loaded from the article group selection and transportation mechanism into a carton traveling on the carton transport mechanism.
Each flight is typically in the shape of a bar and is designed to prevent the containers from tipping during the selecting, grouping, transporting and loading process described above. The flight preferably contacts the container at or near its composite center of percussion, which is dependent on the height of a particular container. The proper vertical position of each flight is especially important to stabilize containers undergoing quick acceleration and deceleration in a high speed cartoner, and to stabilize stacked groups of containers because the upper level groups are more apt to tip.
The state of the art for selecting, grouping, transporting and loading containers includes flight assemblies that either are non-adjustable or are adjustable through a slotted/bolt design. These devices and methods are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. Specifically, the non-adjustable flight assemblies are designed for and dedicated to one container height having a specific center of percussion. Product changeovers to process containers of other heights incur considerable expenses, including the cost to manufacture a new dedicated set of flight assemblies, and the downtime and labor required to remove the old set of flight assemblies and install the new set. Although the slotted/bolt type flight assemblies are adjustable, product changeovers still entail considerable downtime and labor to manually loosen each bolt with a tool, measure and adjust the height of each flight, and re-tighten each bolt.
Applicant's invention provides an improved adjustable height flight assembly which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the known art. Specifically, an operator can adjust an entire set of flight assemblies quickly and effectively through a few simple operations. Thus, an operator can use the present invention to accommodate different sized containers introduced in a product changeover. Therefore, the adjustable height flight of the present invention minimizes the cost, and the downtime and labor associated with product changeovers.